The Patented Magnus Charm
by Arones
Summary: Will is having some issues that he believes are related to the injection Magnus gave him to ward of the Pinepex ...now he has to ask for some help.  set right after Hangover .


Will knocked on the infamous Dr. Helen Magnus' door and waited for her to answer before entering. She was surrounded by the paperwork that she had neglected the last two days that Dr. "Hottie" had been around and she was working furiously to get caught up. He sauntered casually to her desk and lingered, standing and uncomfortably awkward. His question he was sure would not be one that she was expecting, but he sincerely needed to ask it.

He waited around, shuffling his feet and only looking directly at her on occasion. He was a patient man, but his patience was wearing thin and it had nothing to do with the woman in front of him who continued to work until she found a suitable stopping point. In fact, it had nothing to do with her at all, and everything to do with the woman who had just left him. She had been thoroughly disappointed and angry with his…um…performance. He didn't expect to see her anytime soon, especially with the words she had thrown his way. Something about not coming around again until he was sure this was what he wanted. Way to go Abby, emasculate the poor man when he couldn't…um…perform.

He was still standing twenty minutes later and she hadn't stopped in her reading of files or clicking on the computer screen. He was beginning to wonder if she had forgotten about him and sure enough to her fashion, she spoke just as the worry graced his mind, "I've not forgotten you, William. I just need two more minutes. I promise and then you can have my full and undivided attentions." She hadn't even looked at him, but his eyes had remained glued to her face the entire time her lips were moving.

Finally, he dipped into the chair after another sixty seconds had tediously ticked by only to stand immediately when she turned to face him. A smile graced her lips and her hands folded neatly on the paper that covered wood in front of her.

"Now, what is it I can do for you?"

"Uh…how's the paperwork coming?" His knuckles were white as sheets and gripping the chair back which he had just vacated.

She recognized the need for him to work into this conversation slowly, whatever this conversation was. So she placated him, "Generously, considering the distractions and amount I have to do."

"Good, good." He was back to looking at his shoes. "And Dr. 'Hottie'? Did you get her report yet?"

"Yes, a few hours ago. It was the preliminary only." He nodded in an answer and shuffled his feet again. Really? Could he just not ask this simple of a question? Will's heart was pounding and he was sure Magnus, with her sharp eyes and all, would be able to catch it. "Will, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." It was almost a squeak coming out. He cleared his throat to try and cover that fact. "Why do you ask?"

"You're sure?"

"Uh-huh…" Oh, that definitely came out as a grimace. "I think…I think I'm just going to sit down." Just then his body swung around the chair and his bottom connected with the cushion attached to the seat. Drawing in as much air as possible, he let it out with a huff. This was much better than standing; at least he had some semblance of control over his body again.

Magnus had apparently seized this opportunity to find out for herself if he really was fine. She had stood and moved around in the front of him, her eyes worried and down cast while she towered over his indrawn form. "Are you feeling alright? Sick perhaps?" Laying a cool hand on his clammy skin she felt no fever.

"I'm fine," he made out between his clenched teeth and jerked his head away from her prying hand.

"Will, this is hardly—"

"Just…how long is this supposed to last?" His cheeks turned red from the embarrassment of finally outing the question.

Magnus only kneeled slowly before him, making sure her skirt stayed in place. She grasped his wrist, taking his pulse and trying to comfort him at the same time. The blood in his veins was beating rapidly, although, not fast enough to do any damage. "How long is what supposed to last?"

He couldn't believe that she hadn't figured it out already; really what did he need to do, tattoo it to his forehead for Christ's sake? He didn't move any part of his body, just his eyes and they locked on hers. "This 'no sex' drug you injected into me." His voice was dark and bland, paranoid and frustrated all at the same time.

"I told you, the effects were only temporary; it should have worn off by now. Why do you ask?"

"When you said temporary: I didn't think days, I thought hours."

"You thought correctly."

Their eyes stayed connected for what seemed to be like minutes but were most definitely only a few very tense and very uncomfortable seconds. "It's been days." Where her hand had once been gentle against his wrist it was now strong and firm. She pulled him from the chair and began to lead him out of the office and down the hall. It took him moments to catch up, but he didn't deter her momentum. "Where are we going?"

"You, William, need a physical."

"What?" He tried to jerk his arm away from her, but Magnus was insistent.

"No arguments, Will, this is not normal and needs to be addressed. There could be other issues that we might find." In minutes, she had him planted on a private bed in an isolation room so they would not be interrupted or disturbed and he wasn't about to argue. When Magnus got like this, no amount of arguing helped and he wasn't about to deal with a pissed off and annoyed Magnus with needles and rubber gloves at her disposal when he could just as equally deal with a worried Magnus.

She drew a small amount of blood and moved to run a culture and test to check his hormonal levels, as that was most likely the cause to the problem. She turned on him then, hands on her hips, and her jaw set. "You need to remove your clothes for a full exam."

"This is ridiculous; it's not that big of a deal." The look on her face told him that she was not going to budge from her decision. "Ok, but no cameras, no test results and no notes in the system. Got it? There is no record that this, any of it," his hand moved to encircle everything in the room and conversations between them, "happened. That is my only requirement." She nodded and he stood to drop his jeans.

Magnus turned to grab a blue sheet of hospital paper so he could cover himself up while she performed the physical. He lay back on the small infirmary cot naked and only covered with a tiny uncomfortable paper and waited for the unnecessary torture to begin. She hadn't put any gloves on and began to run her fingers over his neck feeling for anything swollen or abnormal. She moved down to his armpits, feeling the glands there before she pressed in firmly on his abdomen. Will only grimaced slightly at the pain she was causing. This wasn't bad so far, and something he most definitely could endure. If only she would hurry it up and figure out what was wrong.

She worked her way down to his groin area and pressed her fingers deeply into the soft flesh between his thigh and his leg. Wincing at the sudden sharpness he called out, "Christ, Magnus, is it your goal to cause me undue harm?"

She smiled sheepishly before covering him once again and leaning on the side of the bed, her hands in fists supporting her weight. "No it is not." Her voice was soft yet commanding. "Now, I don't find anything wrong thus far; have you tried physical stimulation?" He nodded shyly. Oh, this was so not a conversation that he wanted to have with anyone, let alone Magnus. "From Abby?" Ok, random question that she shouldn't really be asking, but does have a valid point. Sometimes another person did make a difference.

"Yes." He ground it out through his teeth, closing his eyes and dropping his head back on the pillow embarrassed and really not wanting to see or hear any reaction from her based on his answer.

"Oral?" She just chugged right along didn't she?

Drawing in as much air into his lungs as possible, he held it tightly in his chest nodding and not releasing until Magnus looked at him with her lip pulled between her teeth. "What?"

"I want to try something."

"I'm not taking Viagra." He retorted as fast as possible knowing exactly where this conversation was headed.

"Will," she changed her tone of voice so that it sounded like she was talking to a petulant child, which he was being in that moment in her book. "I'm not about to give you Viagra, but we do have to take into consideration that your hormonal levels may not normal and this," she pulled a small, clear glass vial from the pocket of her lab coat and held it in front of him, "might be the easiest and fastest solution. It's not Viagra, but something similar and less potent that should do the trick rather quickly." Pardon the pun, she said in her head sure that if she had spoken aloud Will's cheeks would be burning lobster red.

He watched her face closely as seconds passed into minutes deciding whether or not this risk, or extreme solution, was absolutely necessary. Deciding that he'd rather get this all over with in one night rather than string it out into a week he jerked his head down in agreement. Magnus smiled inwardly at his acquiescence and pulled a needle from her other pocket. Jesus, where did she hide all those needles? And, further, how many did she have in there, but most importantly, how many was she planning to use on him?

She injected a small amount into his right arm and then waited after capping the needle and throwing it in the disposal. She watched every change in him. Carefully noting if there was any sign that whatever it was in the needle was beginning to work. They must have stared at each other like that for twenty minutes before she gave up and shifted her weight to her other foot and sighed, "It should have worked by now."

"Really?" Will ran a mental check over his entire body and felt no difference whatsoever. "I don't feel anything."

"It's supposed to work almost instantaneously. I'll have to talk to Nikola about that." At the panicked look on Will's face she amended, "About the drug, he's the one that created it. Not about your situation." The man in front of her visibly relaxed when she heard the beeping on the computer behind her, which signified the test she had started earlier was complete. She moved over and scanned through the results pursing her lips. Hmmm, this was not good, everything was normal.

"Magnus, what's it say?" His voice was whiney and annoying when he sat up and awkwardly adjusted the tiny blue paper. Did it feel smaller all of a sudden? He certainly was an impatient petulant child sometimes and tonight was most undoubtedly one of those times. She set a slide with some of the remaining blood and ignored him. Bringing her eyes to the microscope she checked his white and red blood cell count. Well that looked normal too. Damn it, couldn't just one thing be wrong so she would have some idea how to fix it?

"Will, there's nothing wrong according to these tests. I would, however, like to run one more."

"What kind of test?"

"One you're not going to like, I'm afraid."

"Magnus…what kind of test?"

She sighed again and wrapped her hands together in front of her body; he really, really wasn't going to like this. "A colonoscopy."

"I'm sorry, what!" If he hadn't already been looking at her he would have done a double take.

"I need to make sure everything's alright and it's the easiest way to get it done." She had already moved away and was setting up all the equipment she would need. "Ok. Will, I need you to lie on your side and curl your knees up to your chest and breathe in deep. Face away from me, please." He did as he was told and starting taking deep breaths preparing himself for this horrible, horrible thing that was going to happen to him.

Once Will had his back turned to her, Magnus reached into a drawer that she had unlocked when entering the room. She was the only one who had the key and the only one that knew about the secret compartment in the back. Smiling to herself she drew out the thin electric beads and covered her hands in latex. Coating the outside of the metal wand with lubricant as well as his opening she asked him to turn his head and cough like the good little doctor she was. She couldn't wait to see how long it took him to figure out exactly what she was doing.

Magnus waited until the air left his lungs before pressing the now warm metal into him. Will took in a deep breath feeling the intrusion, but otherwise remained silent and, thankfully, still. She pressed the toy further in watching the bulbous beads as they were consumed by his flesh. She looked at his face before resting a finger over the button connected to the toy by a plastic coated electrical wire. His face was in a permanent grimace and his teeth clenched. She paused, "How are you doing, William?"

"Fine, are you done yet?"

She prevented herself from snorting; he probably wouldn't appreciate it, "Hardly, only just beginning." It was as if he could sense the smile in her voice because he looked over at her and scrutinized her face. Her eyes said, _and you're not in the position I told you to be in because?_ But her face said innocence all over it. He turned his head back into the pillow and allowed her to continue.

Magnus began to move the metal wand in and out slowly, in order to give off the sense that this really was a "colonoscopy" and Will was still none the wiser. It wasn't until she softly pressed the button that emitted a low electrical charge into his flesh and his entire body jerked suddenly that he turned on her. "What the hell, Magnus?" He tried to move then and move far away from her, but her hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Just trying something I didn't think you would go for. Relax, it won't hurt I promise." She pressed the button again and this time a stronger shock was sent through his body. Will moaned at the sensation flowing through his nerves. Did it feel good? Hell yeah. Was it helping to improve the situation? Unfortunately, it wasn't.

He let her continue on for a few more minutes and then he felt the need to put a stop to it. "Magnus, you can stop now…it's not working." She blew her bangs away from her face in frustration.

"It's still not at the highest setting," but her hand had stalled and waited for permission to continue.

"It's not going to work, face it. It's broken."

She removed the toy then and he slid onto his back as she pulled off her gloves and set the wand on the medical tray next to the bed. Moving up, she pressed her fingers into his cheek and locked eyes with him, "It's not broken, Will. We'll figure it out, I promise." He nodded solemnly, really trying to stay positive, but it just wasn't flying. "Want to try something else?" He shrugged in response. "Well I was thinking maybe you could try some manual stimulation again. With the injection and the wand I think it might just be the trick."

"Yeah, might as well try, what harm could it do?" His mood had definitely slipped into a deep melancholy state that he was having a difficult time getting out of.

"That's the spirit." She helped him to sit up and dangle his legs over the side of the bed. Her fingers were still on his skin; just to be sure everything was ok. "You're sure that you're up for this?" Her hand was on his chin lifting his face so she could look in his eyes. She dropped the connection when she finally saw the humor light up in his eyes once again.

"Magnus," he tilted his head suddenly, "are you really asking a man if he feels up to palming Rosie?"

Ignoring him, very easily, she stepped back and made for the door, "Would you like any visual stimulation? A movie or magazine perhaps?"

He chuckled, "Nah, I'm good with all the stuff up here," he pointed to his head, "photographic memory is very useful and all in these types of situations."

"We'll have to discuss that sometime," her eyes flirted with him, even if the rest of her body was sending off clinical and stoic vibes. "I'll be just outside if you need anything." She opened the door and he waited until it shut behind her before letting out a breath. Flirting with that woman was a dangerous, dangerous path to take; he should not make that mistake again.

Will looked around the room which was sterile and not at all a place he would ever consider doing this, but Magnus had given him little choice. Deciding the bed, even though small and somewhat rickety and high off the ground would be the most comfortable place, he lay down on his back and pressed his knees up in the air. Wrapping his right hand around himself he pulled the skin down tight. Might as well get started and try this again, he thought as he brought his other hand around him above his right. Squeezing tightly, he increased the pressure and then released. Rotating the location of his fingers he did it again. Multiple times he repeated the process until he felt his hips jerk slightly upward. Now he was getting somewhere.

Behind his closed eyes he saw Abby—no, not Abby. Magnus, no, he couldn't think of Magnus when she was sitting outside that door three feet away from him, no doubt listening in. And knowing Magnus she would absolutely know that he had been thinking of her long fingers pressing firmly against him: her and her evil yet amazing spidey sense. He went back to the image of Abby, naked and sprawled out before him. He could handle that.

Changing methods, he grasped tightly and shoved his hand down hard, his other following quickly until he built up a rhythm. It felt good. Releasing his hands suddenly and looking down he prayed and hoped to any God or deity out there that something would have happened. When his cock slumped into his stomach he could have cried. Determined his hands moved back to their place and moved up and down, creating as much friction and heat as possible. His breathing was even becoming labored by his efforts. But once again, he removed his hands and nothing had changed.

He sat up and ran his hands through his hair and over his cheeks roughly. Ok, now this was ridiculous, crazy, insane, annoying and pissing him off like none other. He threw the blue piece of bloody paper over his waist and tucked it under his bum and hips so he was completely covered. He wished there was something close by so he could toss it into the wall, but, alas, there was nothing. And nothing he wanted to get up and throw because then Magnus would be pissed at him and no one wanted a pissed Magnus faced in their direction.

Taking in as deep a breath as possible, he attempted to cover his frazzled nerve endings. He only succeeded a little bit, but it was enough that he wouldn't mind her coming in the room. He tightened his vocal cords and called, "You can come back in Magnus…it didn't work." She strode to stand in front of him, her legs almost touching his knees. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was studying him. "I don't know what to do…Abby—well she kinda left me, I think, because of this." He motioned up and down his body.

There was only one solution she could see and she was absolutely sure he would not be okay with it. But, it was the last resort. Unfolding her arms she pressed her palms into his bare knees and moved into him. Magnus tilted her head up, leaving her eyes shaded by her lashes. Her teeth were nibbling on her lower lip, "I'm sorry, Will. There's only one other thing I can think of to try and if that doesn't work, I don't know if anything will." She was playing at coy. The great and grand Helen Magnus was playing coy and shy.

He thought he would never see it again. He probably would never see it again. "What…Helen…is it you want me to try now?"

Her lips turned up at that, but her eyes didn't meet his until seconds later. "The patented Magnus charm." Her voice was soft as she said it but held all the arrogance and seduction in the world in those four words. She leaned in then and pressed her mouth against his: gently, seeking, and testing how comfortable he would be with the revelation. It did take him a second, but only a second before his hands wrapped around her back and pulled her body further into his. His tongue reached out to her lips first and she grinned against him. The charm always succeeded; it had actually been a running joke between her and James for years.

Deciding to lose herself in him, Magnus slipped her fingers up his legs until she ran into the stupid piece of paper she had given him at the beginning of her experiments. Tugging at it roughly, she moved it off of him and onto the floor. Her tongue slipped against his, rubbing softly in time to her fingers against his thigh. Her hands skimmed past him and moved to his bent hips, purposely avoiding the area of issue in order to keep him only semi thinking about the problem at hand. No pun intended, of course.

She swept fingers over his chest and felt the warm muscles. She had thought of this before, it wasn't like this was a sudden idea that had just popped in her head, but she was not going to lose this chance to take advantage of the situation. Will, sex-drugged up, semi-single, and in some dire need of a hand and blow job: nope she wouldn't miss it for the world, well, maybe for hollow earth.

He couldn't believe it. Helen Magnus had her tongue down his throat and her hands were nonstop moving all over his very naked body. It wasn't a dream was it? God, he hoped not. He had just been in the room thinking of her, so this wasn't an imaginary thing, right? No it couldn't be, because whatever it was she was doing with her tongue in his mouth he had never felt or heard of it before and there was no way he could have thought of that up on his own.

He broke away from her when she pinched his left nipple hard and twisted painfully. "Ouch," he gave her a funny look. Magnus, on the other hand, shrugged and moved her lips to where her fingers were and bit harder. "Hey! Stop it!" His voice wasn't angry only perturbed. He brought his hands to her cheeks and moved her face away from his now very red skin. "Stop it, will ya? That hurts."

Magnus grinned and licked her lower lip, locking eyes with him, "Are you sure, William? It does seem to be having the desired effect." His eyes flicked down skeptically to find that he was indeed, half erect. When he looked at her he was smiling like a fool before he smashed her face against his and took her mouth with a grand fervor he hadn't known he possessed. He bit her lips and pulled her cloth covered chest flush against his bare one. His fingers tangled in her hair and tugged tightly until she moaned and pressed a hand and nails deep into the muscles of his leg.

She moved fingers to stroke along his length that was now fully erect and pressing against her stomach. She nipped at his chin and over to his ear and whispered, "Stand up." Her teeth made a trail down his neck and chest leaving red marks in their wake. Will gathered her hair up and held it back away from her face, knowing exactly what she was doing. She finally reached the soft skin of his groin and started adding her tongue into the mix. Her fingers were already wrapped around him and slowly moving up and down, keeping a steady rhythm that she knew he needed at that moment.

She rested her lips close to him, letting warm breath wash over his sensitive skin. Her knees were pressed hard against the cold cement floor, but she refused to take a taste just then, wanting to make the moment last. Instead, she swiped her thumb over his head feeling it moisten slightly. Magnus' eyes crinkled at the corners, the _patented Magnus charm_, worked every time. Dipping her tongue out she traced the same path her thumb had just taken. He tasted wonderful. Not indulging too much, she moved her hand up and down him again, her other fingers finding their way to his balls and rubbing gently.

It was then that she enclosed her mouth over him. Will's fingers tightened in her hair at the feeling, while his other hand pushed behind him to keep his body steady. He really wanted to take her head between his fingers and pound into her mouth. But he wouldn't, not unless she offered. However, he couldn't prevent his hips from jerking when her tongue made a full circle around him. She moved both her hands to the backs of his thighs and tugged him forward a bit. There, there was his permission. Still he waited. Unlocking his eyelids from their clenched shut position he glanced down at her to see Helen Magnus' baby blues looking right back up at him. Her mouth surrounded him and she moved her body slowly rocking back and forth mimicking the motion she had had with her hand to the millisecond.

He groaned, his body surged forward and his other hand came to wrap in her hair. Holding the pony with both hands he had the leverage and momentum he needed. Magnus opened her jaw and throat and let him move into her. Helen Magnus was deep throating him. Holy hell, what was the world coming to? He could feel himself building rapidly, no doubt a result of the injection and various stimulatory things she had tried on him: of course, it had nothing to do with one of the most powerful women in the world on her knees before him, allowing him to ram into her. No not at all.

Will tried to pull away from her when he felt that he couldn't hold on any longer but she was insistent—with hands cupping his butt—that her face stay planted where it was. The sweat was starting to drip down his body but he could care less. He was at that point in an instant it seemed like, and he couldn't stop from spilling ruthlessly into her mouth. Magnus was a trooper, swallowing everything he gave and still moving her tongue over him provocatively.

She finally released him and moved to stand. Will helped her up and took her lips the instant her face was level with his. He loved tasting himself on her, her fantastic soft and sweet flavor mixed with him. She bit his tongue to warn him that she was close to finishing and when she moved away it wasn't a surprise, although he did miss the contact. Her eyes were all smiles when they turned on him, "I told you we would solve the problem, didn't I?" Her hands were wrapped together, once again, in front of her body.

"Yes, yes you did. However, I think your injection has started to work."

Her eyes flicked down and back up to him. "My, I'd say it has, rather quickly, perhaps I gave you a bit too much."

"Any suggestions for alleviation, Doctor?"

She didn't move and eyed him suspiciously. Magnus was slow to speak, but certain in her words "I do believe I could come up with a few more ideas. If you think it would help, that is."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her body back into his, "I think it would be most definitely, absolutely, positively helpful." He jumped up onto the bed and lay back waiting for her to make her next move. Magnus stood for a minute before shedding her lab coat and folding it gently over the only chair in the room. Facing him, she unbuttoned her blouse and folded it and placed it on the back of the chair as well. Unzipping her skirt she slipped out of the material and let it slide to the floor. Her shoes and bra were next and then finally she shimmied out of her panties. She climbed up over to straddle him and leaned down, her lips brushing against his when he spoke, "What do you want?"

"Ease at first and then take me hard, William." She made sure he knew how hard by locking eyes with him and waiting until he nodded in understanding. She slid onto him when his hands reached up to cup and hold her breasts. He flicked her nipples hard and, when she arched her back into him, he leaned his head in to taste.

Her skin was warm, obsessively warm, and he couldn't help but run his hands over it. Her waist, her ribs, the flare to her hips and her backside: all gloriously wonderful and revealed flesh. He bit hard against the skin just above her right nipple and she felt the shivers and tremors wash over her chest to her back and down her legs. She groaned: God the man was a fast learner and a very attentive lover apparently. Will didn't move his hips and neither did she. Magnus only held him tightly within her while he explored her body with tongue, lips and fingers.

He finally reached between them and flicked his forefinger against his thumb and subsequently over her clit. Her entire body moved at that instant, telling him he had done something right. He did it again and again. She was forced to bring her face against his chest, burying her eyes in his skin and neck, her lips parting when her breathing increased to the point where it was necessary. He did this a few more times and then stopped, rubbing gently back and forth in a repeating and stagnant pattern. The sudden change had brought a noise from the back of her throat and into the open air. Her hair fell across his shoulder when she turned her face to breathe.

When he felt that she had calmed enough, he began his previous actions again. This time, when her body was wound tightly, instead of slowing the pace, he pressed his thumb as hard as possible into her until her muscles clenched tightly over him. "My God, Will," Her voice was breathy and distant.

He only chuckled in response waiting until she found her balance again. "Does the new dog know some new tricks?"

"Apparently so, either that or this old dog is just so out of practice that she doesn't remember any of the tricks."

"I can and will testify that the old dog certainly remembers many of the tricks found inside and outside of the playbook." He bounced his hips up and Magnus began to unplaster her face from his chest. "Ready to switch it up?"

"Not yet, I bet you can get a bit more out of me yet." Her eyes glittered with mischief and challenge. One she knew he wouldn't have to work hard to accomplish, but still, it was a decent game to play. She started to move slowly up and down on him and he replaced his thumb and started tedious circles around her, building the high leisurely.

Eventually, he sat up and changed the angle of his hand, using three fingers in a swishing pattern rather than his thumb. This afforded him the ability to press lips against her chest and shoulders and neck. She apparently loved being kissed on the neck—who would have thought that Helen Magnus was a kisser, and a damn wonderfully brilliant one at that? He knew she liked it a bit rough, obviously and so he pulled skin between his teeth whenever he got the chance.

Dear Lord, she was already at the brink again. This man certainly had a way with his hands. He suddenly released her clit and lifted her hips, slamming her body down on his. The rapid fire and absolutely out of nowhere change did exactly as it had been ascertained it would by him. She convulsed around him once again. Thank god for that shot and her mouth otherwise he would have been long gone ages ago.

Not waiting for permission this time, he pulled her off him and flipped her back. Magnus opened her eyes to find her head at the foot of the tiny little cot and her face pointed towards the ceiling—when exactly had that happened? Oh, right, a second or two ago. His face was buried between her legs already suckling her folds.

She was already going higher once again when she finally had enough sense to reach down and yank his head violently away from her. "I'm ready to switch it up now, Will. Please." He didn't wait, he didn't think, he only moved over her body and slipped into her once again thrusting hard against her bent legs. Her entire body moved with the momentum and the bed shook under their weight and the force. She came down on him once more and this time he followed into her.

She was breathing harshly into his ear when he finally got his wits about him again. Will was having difficulty forcing his eyelids to open fully, but he knew his body mass pressed into hers was probably not the most comfortable so he did urge his muscles to move. He was on his side and she was on her back, unmoved. He watched her closely, "Well, Magnus, that was…interesting."

"Yes, yes it was." She paused and looked over at him. "Fancy some more?"


End file.
